


Are You? Are You Proud of Me, Roy?

by armored_alchemist



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Dark, M/M, Roy x Ed - Freeform, Yandere!Ed, cracking a cold one with, royed, the fUCKING CORPSES ayye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armored_alchemist/pseuds/armored_alchemist
Summary: "YOU FUCKING WHORE! YOU! WONT! EVER! TOUCH! HIM! AGAIN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, losing it completely, and punctuating every word with a delicious plunge of my knife, my anger, my fury, my wrath."Yes...I'm very proud of you, Edward."He loves me. Of course, how can he not? I'm everything. I'm God.





	Are You? Are You Proud of Me, Roy?

Look at her. I can't stand her. Her voice grates my ears. Her visage makes my soul SICK with hatred and jealousy. And yet, here she is, intruding on MY life, on MY baby. Look at her touch him like she deserves to. No... She deserves to die. 

And she will, but it can wait. I'll control my, urges. I smirk at the double entendre. My tongue dashed across my chapped lips and my dick throbs with the thought of his face, his perfect lips, connected to mine. I can feel my whole body flush with waves of heat. I need him, and - my anger sparks anew - I CAN'T HAVE HIM. 

The effort needed to contain my boiling rage makes every muscle in my body tremble; my flesh hand clenches the couch arm so hard I'm sure my knuckles have broken. 

"Of course. Right away, sir." As Riza takes the folder from him, her fingers, albeit gloved, touch his for the smallest of seconds. As if I was so stupid, so blind I couldn't see how she mocked me with her fucking existence. 

I scoff and they both glance at me, curious. I look back at them and say ever-so-nonchalantly, "What?" 

The bitch can't think of anything to say, so she trounces out, trying desperately to sway her ass hard enough to make him chase it. Little does she know, he never will. My demeanor softens and butterflies flutter in my tummy. 

Because he loves me. 

"So, Fullmetal?" He cued. "What was it you wanted to discuss?"

My eyes met his. The desire to confess was a magnetic force which drew me ever closer to him, but I resisted, knowing the problem must be eradicated first. Then we could love each other. God, I love him so much. I wanted to kiss him... I leaned close to my love... What would one, tiny,tiny kiss hurt? My eyelids drooped slightly... Just one..tiny...

I snapped back, regaining my senses. I swallowed all the emotion back down. Mentally, I shook my head, scolding myself that I can't even stay my ground. Now what am I? Lowering myself to a slut's level, like some certain blond bitch who can't keep her hands to herself? I'm better than that, I know I am. I assumed my regular posture, too cool for you, and smiled, allowing myself to let it go. Just until... Hmm, tomorrow!

"Y'know what? Doesn't matter. You'll find out soon enough."

Shrugging, I waltz out of the room, my swagger far superior than anything that blonde peasant could even begin to muster. 

He loves me. How can he not? I'm everything. I'm God.

.

I opened my eyes and might as well not have, I couldn't see two inches in front of my face. Darkness enveloped everything. It was past midnight, and I, despite what Alphonse thought, was not sleeping soundly in bed like a baby. 

It was difficult to be quiet enough so Al wouldn't hear me, as I snuck out the window. The pillow I threw down to mute my (short) fall made a slight pouf sound. I aimed myself, jumping out and landing perfectly smack center of the thing. 

Dusting my ass off, I made my way downtown to an apartment I knew well, for I had been scoping it out for months and had even obtained and thoroughly studied its floor plan. I didn't want any surprises. The walk was nice, silent, cool, relaxing. 

My mood improved greatly, and I hadn't even killed her yet. I was excited. The more I thought of the obstacle removed, the happier I became.

I approached her house and clapped my hands. Quickly, so as not to arouse awareness of my presence, I clambered up the ladder I'd created with simple alchemy up to her bedroom window. I grinned as I finally put to use the soundless alchemy I'd labored months on end to perfect, placing my hands on the cool windowsill and taking it out completely. I swung a leg over; the flesh one, as the heavier automail was my balance. 

Now, I was inside. There she lay, right next to the window, where any ol' body could see her, like the idiot she was. I drew my knife.

I stood for a moment, swaying back and forth, knife in hand, her personal grim reaper looming over her motionless body. Lowering the knife, I titled my head. Isn't that a funny thought? Like this, sleeping, she's so quiet. I knelt getting close to her peaceful face. Stroked her hair gently, wishing that she would only stay as such. If you'd just be quiet.. If you'd.. Quit .. TOUCHING HIM.

No. It had to be done. HAD to. This filthy, DISGUSTING female had touched MY love for the last time. My grip on the blade tightened, much like my grip on the couch earlier that day.

Tossing about, she moaned and spoke softly. "No... Don't do it... Roy don't leave me...."

That's alright. I'll take you out. Right here, now. You don't have to worry about him anymore. I'll take good, good care of my darling Mustang. 

Being careful not to wake her, I tied a sheet around her mouth, gagging her.

I thrust the blade into her left eyeball. The scream, though muffled, was bloodcurdling. I grinned wildly and twisted it around back and forth, back and forth, feeling drops of a substance dark and wet splash on my hand. Her scream wouldn't fucking END , and I didn't want it to. 

It was... Truth almighty, it was music!

I never cared much for music after I'd been laughed out of the piano studio for my mismatched hands; however, I suppose I could appreciate a good symphony of pain when I happened upon it. Or caused it willingly.

I yanked the sharp metal out, grunting at the effort. She thrashed about on the bed and managed to get me a good hit in the face. I held my jaw, flabbergasted at the nerve. That she would, DARE!

Oh, no. That was it. Scowling, I straddled her down, pinning her weak body with mine. I stabbed her, once, twice, three times... Over and over. Stabbing and stabbing and stabbing blindly and without restraint. 

"YOU FUCKING WHORE! YOU! WONT! EVER! TOUCH! HIM! AGAIN!" I screamed at the top or my lungs, losing it completely, and punctuating every word with a delicious plunge of my knife, my anger, my fury, my wrath. 

I stabbed her once more at her neck and drug it all the way down to the bottom of her solar plexus, using my foot as brace. 

She stopped moving.

I sat up, breathing so loudly I couldn't think. I took in the sight before me. Her once pretty face was now mutilated nearly beyond recognition, blood pouring out of every new orifice I'd gifted her, staining the white linen sheets a dark, dark red. The smell was so poignant, I coughed. Though... I didn't cover my nose. The scent was enough to turn me on. My breathing slowed. I leant down and lapped gently at a small pool of it collected between two small flaps of skin near her eyelid. 

I palmed myself throuygh my pants, moaning long and deep. My head tilted back and I resisted the urge, once again, to whip my dick out and jack off right here. Ah, god.... My heart beat against the walls of my proud chest like a drum.. No, I had done what I came here to do. I should celebrate. It's my reward, after all.

I smiled. I unzipped and unbuttoned my pants, letting my hard cock spring free from its cotton prison. 

I had barely begun to touch myself and I was already moaning. I drug flesh hand up and down the length of my shaft, sparing no time on going slow and sweet. This was fast and powerful, my favorite kind. 

With effort, I stopped. I took my hand and submerged it in her flayed-open stomach, at first intending to use the blood as lubricant, then realising... I could just fuck the corpse. The thought made my eyes widen and my jaw drop open. So, just testing the idea, I dipped my dick into where I'd withdrawn my hand from. My eyes rolled back in my head as her body heat enveloped the most valuable piece of my body.  

I thrust in once and nearly bust a fucking nut right then and there. I wrapped my automail hand around the base of my dick to prevent that from happening prematurely. I wanted to enjoy this... 

Once I knew I was calm enough to continue, I did, and my God, it was almost as good as killing her! I gripped her hips to use them as leverage and fucked the living hell out of her, most likely bruising her intestines.

Blood coated my entire body and I fucking THRIVED off it, feeling myself come close to orgasm. My face scrunched in concentration. I grunted and made all sorts of noises I'd never made with Winry. Sweat dripped down my brow as proof of my exertion. Damn it, I was close.

"So, Fullmetal... You killed her?"

Roy's voice, in my mind. 

"You did this all by yourself, you evil boy?"

"Yeah...yeah I did, all by myself, I got r-rid of her so we co- AH! c-could be together..!" I answered him out loud, between thrusts that were quickly losing control.

"Oh, baby..! Such a good, good boy! My good boy! You did a good job, baby!"

"Oh...! I did?! Did I Roy? Are you? Are you proud of me?" I begged, desperate for release. 

"Yes.." I gasped as a very real voice muttered in my ear. "I'm very proud of you, Edward." 

"Ah!" I shrieked, very unmanly. "Fuck! Fuck! Roy! ROY!" I shouted, coming so fuckin' hard into Riza's cadaver. I gripped the body so tight, riding out thrust after thrust. My dick almost burned with pleasure as it squirted hot cum, over and over again. I screamed again, this time just a wordless expression of intense release. Tears sprung from my eyes.

A hand rubbed my back up and down and I shuddered, trying to continue ejaculating but only succeeding in pissing myself a little. Fuck it. I emptied my bladder right there into her, giving the corpse the last of everything I had to offer.

He massaged my shoulders. I slumped, drained, and he adjusted my weight to lay against his body, fully supporting me. 

"Was it good, Fullmetal?"

I opened my eyes. "You..." I breathed, enjoying his touch while I could. I swallowed, crying. "You're gonna kill me, aren't you?"

"Yes." His voice was dead flat, far be it from him to spare my feelings.

"Please... I only wanted you to love me."

A repugnant silence ruled, but then he told me, shocking me, "I do."

"You do?"

"Since the day I met you. You're a golden light which lifted me out of the darkest of days. I need you. I. I love you."

"Oh..." Butterflies were back, partying in my gut. "Oh, Roy, I love you too." And I meant that with all of my heart. "Why kill me? We could be together! Forever! Just you and I, Roy, you and I!"

I turned around and all the excitement evaporated faster than water under a flaming sun. His face and his voice didn't match. 

"What...?" My brow furrowed, confused beyond all means. 

Roy looked at me with an expression of stone cold hatred. 

"I lied." 

The last thing I saw was him snapping his fingers.

.


End file.
